NotLiam
| place= 8/18 | alliances= | challenges= 5 | votesagainst= 4 | days= 30 | image2 = | season2 = 12 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 20/24 | challenges2 = 2 | votesagainst2 = 5 | days2 = 8 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 2 | tribalwins= 6 | individualwins= 1 | totalchallengewins= 7 | dayslasted= 38 | totalvotes= 9 }} NotLiam also known as Liam is a contestant on & . Profile *'Name(Age): '''Liam (17) *'Tribe Designation: Variara *'Current Residence: '''Bellevue, WA *'Personal Claim Of Fame: 'Illuminati posts *'Inspiration in Life: 'Shrek. He is love. He is life. *'Hobbies: 'Making Illuminati posts, terrible video parodies, reviving old Facebook posts and photobombing kids. *'Pet Peeves: 'People who forget this is a game for fun, host made avatars and people who feel the need to voice out everything. *'3 Words To Describe You: 'Sarcastic, Energetic, Unique *'If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: 'Journal for remembering the memories. Phone with infinite data and battery so I can browse the web. And a picture of my non-existent girlfriend to remind me of home. *'Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: 'I hope I'm a J.T. Thomas, but I'm probably more like a Drew Christy *'Reason for being on Survivor: 'For the fun. Also to win, but that won't happen, so I got fun going for me. *'Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: '''Cause I have all the swag. Survivor: Italy Voting History Survivor: Skye Islands Profile '''Tribe: Dunan Hometown: Bellevue, WA Current Residence: Boise, ID Personal Claim To Fame: I once won an individual challenge. Inspiration in Life: The people who made my life great and got me to where I am today. Pet Peeves: Those who forget that this game is game for fun and take the game way too personally and those who know their limits and still press on with trying to stir up drama. Previous Finishes: Italy, 8th Place Favorite Past Moment: The Socimi Massacre when I uploaded like 1000 images to single handily beat them. Then sitting back in the tribe chat and laughing at them. Previous Survivor You Respects Most: Real survivor: probably J. T., always looked up to him and he played the type of game I respect. 703, my Italy friends, Domonique and Nuno. One dominated the game, but wasn't too braggy about it and the other stood by me when things were grim for me. How can you not respect that? Previous Survivor You Respects Least: Real survivor, Will and Shirin. One never knew when to stop and the other played victim and caught the guilt of fans to vote her for a second chance. 703, you don't have to be an expert on Reid-ing someone to know who I don't respect. Why Did You Come Back?: Last time, the final vote at Final Tribal Council didn't have my name on it. So of course I gotta come back and fix that! Voting History Post-Survivor Gallery Trivia Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Italy Contestants Category:8th Place Category:20th Place Category:Skye Islands Contestants Category:Dunan Tribe Category:Returning Players Category:Variara Tribe Category:Figa Fanculo Tribe Category:Italy Jury Members